Shiver
by Angel Reid . Tobias Dominik
Summary: DR Draco make's Ron Shiver...


Title: Shiver

Pairing: Ron/Draco

Disclaimer: I own not Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Nor do I own Maroon 5 or their song Shiver. Sadly.

Summary: Only Draco could make Ron shiver...

A/N: Happens in the sixth year. UniquePiksi and I are having a contest to see who's writing people like more. the winner gets pie and sex. Pick me. Please?

( blah ) = lyrics

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There's a thin line between love and hate_

_( You build me up_

_You knock me down_

_Provoke a smile_

_And make me frown_

_You are the queen of runaround_

_You know it's true )_

It started with hate.

Ron hated everything about Draco Malfoy. The way he looked to the way he spoke, the way he was an annoying git, the way he made him feel like he knew he shouldn't...

It was annoying.

Draco, of course, felt the same way. He hated everything about Ron Weasley; from the way his red hair hung to the color of his eyes, a sky blue with a hint of green. He hated how Weasley was poor, how he was tall and skinny and really, sort of good looking...

How he couldn't help wanting to touch him.

Draco figured that was why he picked on Ron; sexual tension and all that. He wanted to touch Ron, so he took the quickest route. And since Ron had a short temper, it was easiest to light his fuse then anything else. He didn't like his odd obsession with Ron Weasley, it was stupid in his own mind. But it was there, and it needed to be dealt with.

_( You chew me up_

_And spit me out_

_Enjoy the taste_

_I leave in your mouth_

_You look at me_

_I look at you_

_Neither of us know what to do )_

Their first kiss was nothing like first kisses were said to be. There were no singing birds, no floating flower petals, nothing romantic at all. In fact, it happened after a very tedious Quidditch game; Gryffindor had won, and Ron was heading back to the showers to clean up after putting away the equipment when a hand had grabbed him from behind. He found himself pressed against the wall of the broom shed, with a lean, slightly shorter body against him.

"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing?" Came the question that was on both their minds. Draco shrugged, eyes focused on Ron's lips as the red head shivered. No one had ever stared at him like that, ever. It was new, it was odd...it was -Malfoy-.

"I don't know. I'm thinking of pounding your freckled face in, but I know that Saint Potter would be on my arse quicker then that mudblood on a large book, so I might opt for kissing you instead." Leaning forward, he trapped Ron in place with his hands and pressed his lips firmly to the full, chapped ones of the taller teen's under him.

Ron was shocked, to say the least. And not because Draco Malfoy was kissing him, but because he was enjoying it. As Draco grasped the thin strands of his hair, Ron felt himself reacting to the kiss; pulling Draco closer and kissing back with just as much passion. When they finally pulled away, Draco stared at Ron, then turned around and left without a word. Ron, still stunned by the fact that he'd just kissed his worst enemy, stared after him, mouth agap, then wiped his mouth and headed towards the showers once more.

It wasn't your traditional first kiss, but it was one they both would remember.

_( There may not _

_Be another way to your heart_

_So I guess I'd better find a new way in_

_I shiver when I hear your name_

_Think about you but it's not the same_

_I won't be satisfied 'Til I'm under your skin )_

Their second kiss was a little more conventional. Both had avoided the other for several days, until Draco couldn't stand it any long. Approaching the Gryffindor table, he stopped just behind Ron, who was playing with his eggs.

"Weasley, we need to talk. Now. Come on." Ron looked up, as did several other students at the table, including Hermione, who glared heavily at Draco.

"About what, Malfoy? And why not here?" Ron asked, turning in his seat to look at Draco properly. Draco frowned, not use to people not jumping to his every command, and motioned to the entrance of the Great Hall.

"About what happened after the Quidditch game. Come on. Now." he stated, and Ron's eyes widened, and he stood up. Hermione and Harry stared at him questioningly, but he waved them off, telling them he'd be back in a little bit. Both frowned, but stayed put, and Ron followed Draco out of the Hall.

"I want to do it again." Ron stared at Draco as a group of Hufflepuff first years walked past, giggling; then thought a moment. He had liked it, yes, but this was Draco Malfoy; the annoying git who had made their lives a living hell since first year. Yes, he was a good looking bloke, and Ron did swing both ways, but it was Malfoy.

"Why? We hate each other." Ron stated, as Draco took in everything about Ron that drove him wild. His red hair, his freckles, those eyes...

"I don't care. It felt fucking **right** to kiss you for some odd reason. All that sexual tension built up over the years. I don't know. I still hate you. But I want you. Does that make sense?" Ron shook his head, but when he thought about it, it did make sense, because he felt the same way.

"Actually, yeah. I mean, I hate you, but I want to touch you. To feel your lips against mine, to-" he was cut off by those lips he'd just been thinking of, pressed against his. He felt like a rebel; kissing his worst male enemy in the dark corner of the hallway. It was somehow...erotic.

He liked it.

_( Immobilized by the thought of you_

_Paralyzed by the sight of you_

_Hypnotized by the words you say_

_Not true but I believe 'em anyway )_

Neither could remember at what point they fell in love. At first, it had been just casual sex; Draco hadn't wanted to date and Ron thought it pointless if Draco hated him that much. Both went abou ttheir day, happily teasing and tormenting each other until their late night meetings.

Until, that is, Ron started to gain attention.

Seamus Finnigan asked Ron out in the middle of breakfast one day, and Ron had automatically looked at Draco, who looked about ready to kill Seamus. Ron, startled by the look of determination on Draco's face, gently let Seamus down, saying he wasn't ready to date anyone right at that moment, but when he was, Seamus would be first to know. Later, after breakfats and on his way to Charms, he found himself pulled into an empty classroom and pushed against the door, hand's pinned and Draco's body flush against his.

"I don't want you to date anyone but -me-." Draco stated, almost angerly. Ron looked at him, then smiled, leaning forward to capture Draco's lips with his own. Pulling away after a moment, he grinned.

"Thought we hated each other, Malfoy." He stated, slyly, as Draco started kissing along his neck. Draco frowned, pulling away from his handiwork, and looked at Ron for a moment, thoughtfully.

"So did I, but when Finnigan asked you out....I wanted to rip his throat out through his nose." Ron chuckled, and Draco attacked his neck again, causing him to moan.

"You know only you can make me shiver like this...does this mean we're dating?" Draco nodded, returning to his work, and Ron smiled.

Who would have known a Malfoy and a Weasley would fall for each other?

_( So come to bed it's getting late_

_There's no more time for us to waste_

_Remember how my body tastes_

_You feel your heart begin to race. )_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A/N: Which brings me to mind, review please! And you get cookies. You like cookies, don't you?_


End file.
